HalfLife2
by Outtake Writers Em Jake
Summary: This is my first Half-Life Fan-fic plz review :D:D


Half-Life 2  
Chapter1: Why Do It Again? Level 3 clearance required Green Underground Facility 7:33  
  
Sam Wrechley Woke up furious with his alarm clock a book called 101 alien types and where to find them smashed down on his head. The alarm had broken and hadn't wakened him up at the right time the Administrators and guards would be furious for messing up their timetables. He remembered how eager he had been for the job and the reasons for taking it. 'What an idiot'... he thought to himself at the stupid reasons he had told himself. He was even more surprised he had gone to work for the same suppliers that supplied the Black Mesa Facility. The Facility had been overrun by hundreds of zombies and other mutant creatures he cursed as he thought how stupid he had been. That facility had been militarized ever since and every so often another wave of aliens broke through but the army always dealt with it. Then he realized why this was such a good choice Edwina she was 30 year old and brown haired. He suddenly got his white coat off the top of the door and was hit by a blast of excruciating heat the Arizonian Desert was 42'C on the topsoil and the air-conditioned 'Barracks' were kept at 22'C. The Green Facility was kept even cooler at 19'C all the time 'No!' he thought to himself' those pushy Security guards will have to wait'. The army had been knocked off his feet by the zombies so now every biological facility was now provided with its own private army. Sam thought these armies were slackers all they did was drink coffee and shine their guns. He wanted patrols but his superior was tight and was too scared to tell him. Sam wanted to see his boss the person smoking a cigar behind a desk. That level of security was 5 the highest in the complex Sam only had level 3 and was in control of Hazardous Materials. Hazardous Materials was a very high class working area mainly scientists were in that area but there were some security guards. Suddenly it dawned on Sam that he was late and was earning $100,000 and he ran out the door towards the lift access. The Tram hadn't arrived so he waited. His mind slipped back onto his job 'I do get a gun he thought' when the tram arrived. The tram was a green metal container really a few scattered seats and a disabled wheelchair area in the back. 'These trams were designed on SJX-4 the same series as the Black Mesa Facility......' Sorry this tram is held back by a spillage of acid in sector F please get off at the next platform and wait for a security guard to check you're identification. Hazardous Materials Personal will have to use the D elevator Please have a safe and a productive day. The tram stopped at sector D and a security guard with a puzzled look came up" I didn't know you were in sector D Sam?" "No, I'm not usually Pete but there's a spillage in sector F." "Ok you'll have to take the lift follow me" Pete said as he opened the tram by a password. Sam walked silently to the giant metal doors. These had 4 massive foot thick bars and two control panels for the guards the other guard was already ready. As they entered their different Pass codes slowly one by one the bars slid back into their own sockets...  
  
Level 3 clearance required Barracks J-66 8:09  
  
Pete and Robert woke up in their separate bunks both hit the person that was waking them up the people both shouted in pain and stepped back. "Ouch Pete that stings!" shouted the person the floor next to Percy's bed. "Okay were going" they said in unison as they got dressed. The two people grumbled and went out the sliding door they muttered under their breath "Lucky there inside the complex or else it would become a real challenge!!" Pete picked up his 342. Magnum and Robert picked up his 12 gauge shotgun... The administrator of Security looked up as they entered. "You'll' have to go sector F today major acid spill!" he said looking a bit nervous "Okay" They groaned and headed for the lifts...  
  
Level 2 Clearance Required Main B Lobby 9:30  
  
Dr Walter Dingley Head of Laser and Tractor Beam control was really excited about his new laser that was arriving by plane that morning. The Laser was a new type that could revolutionist any Laser Facility or sector or that's what the advert said. Laser for Main Lobby B inbound has arrived. A tram pulled at docking bay six on level B a dark haired slick handed man entered...  
  
Level 4 Clearance Required Medium/High Security Cafeteria 9:50  
  
Heavily sarcastic automated voice springs into life over Scientist Phillip Richards. Minor signs of resonance cascade repeat Minor signs of resonance cascade... This slightly shocked Phillip he never expected to even hear that alarm go off. Several rather hyper scientists looking like they've been on coffee all night shoot up and briskly walk out the door speaking in low whispers, many other scientists giggled at this prospect. Level 5 personal please report to entrance HI-8... Level 5 personnel! Phillip thought this must be serious the level 5ers as the lower clearances called them were normally behind desks doing the easy jobs; they hadn't had a meeting in years. The scientists that had been giggling suddenly went rigid and left most of their food to get to the door. Phillip left into an L -shaped corridor when suddenly a large computer panel with strange wires blew apart. The scientist that was near the panel was blown off his feet and was knocked unconscious and two scientists ran to help him. Phillip knelt beside him as the automated voice came again Doctor 12 32 please report to level four A-769 Corridors immediately! Phillip was getting suspicious when suddenly WARNING! Explosion in sector G Hydro Electric System all maintenance personnel report immediately at tram station 82! Three orange clad maintenance workers barged past and went towards the tram station sheets of test papers flew around.  
  
Level 2 Clearance Required Main B Lobby 10:00  
  
Dr Walter Dingley was nervous as the massive truck-sized doors opened and the truck and trailer went through the door. When a rumble came through the floor and the automated voice came on Warning! Explosion in sector G Hydro Electric System all maintenance personal report immediately at tram station 82! The truck swerved dangerously and the trailer tipped over the chains snapped and the laser rolled off the steep slope. Scientists ran left and right as the laser gathered speed the security leapt from his chair as the laser crushed his desk and smashed into the bank of TV screens. The voice cam on again Successful containment of harmful acids!  
  
Level 3 Clearance Required Sector F 10:10  
  
"Now that was hard! When that mechanical clean-up machine nearly tipped over I thought you were a gonna!" said Robert quite anxiously. "Don't worry the way things are going today theirs a lot more to be worried about!" said Pete in a matter-of-fact tone . "Okay, okay let's go to the next mess up!" They arrived at the bartered and smashed Main B Lobby that was in total devastation, though some people were handling it properly. The lorry had been moved and several shabby looking mechanics were fixing the TVs while a van with a slogan saying 'Any smash, breakage or smash the glass team will ALWAYS be there' A balding boy in his early twenties was muttering into his mobile saying "We'll need at least 3 more vans and about six more workers..." as Pete and Robert passed him. A man with sleek black with a passive smile was walking about inspecting the damage, they all knew him as the administrator, the top and also partial administrator of the other test facility in northern Canada the leaf facility you needed level four clearance minimum to even enter the grounds of that facility.  
  
Level 3 Clearance Required Main A Lobby 10:55  
  
Sam entered a sleek and shiny lobby with a huge desk with three security guards behind it working frantically and constantly sipping coffee. A scientist was wwalking straight across the lobby when suddenly he tripped and his tottering pile of papers flew everywhere. The scientist was so stressed he broke down crying and one of the security guards rushed over. Sam continued over to the front desk 


End file.
